


Going to the Fair

by ItalianDoll



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Jesse being adorable, M/M, Noah just tagging along, Rafael being frustrated, Sonny being patient, What is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: Sonny and Rafael take Noah and Jesse to a fair.





	Going to the Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Jesse Rollins is a real handful, with a heart of gold.

Jesse Rollins turned, hand on her hip and lifted her hot pink sunglasses from her eyes. “Unca Sonny what’s wrong with Unca Raf? Why you guys walkin’ so slow?”

Noah stopped, turned and looked behind him.

Raf sighed, loudly. “I told you I hurt my foot getting off my horse on the carousel Jessie. It’s sore now.” 

“You shoulda listened to Unca Sonny and wore your sneakers like we did, instead of your foot flops.”

“It’s flip flops, not foot flops, Jessie. And, I like flip flops.”

“Still shoulda listened.”

“Sonny, can I kill her? Please?” Raf whispered.

Sonny turned and looked at Raf. He looked miserable. “Raf, no you can’t kill Rollins’ kid. Besides it was your idea to take them to the fair. I told you it would be a lot.”

“Yes, well” Raf waved his hand in the air “let it be known I made a mistake with this idea.”

Sonny approached Raf and grabbed his hand. “It’ll be ok. We’ll get them on a couple rides, get them cotton candy and it’ll be over soon.”

“Promise Detective?” 

“Yes.” Sonny leaned forward and kissed Raf’s forehead.

 

After walking a bit Noah squealed: “look, it’s the truck ride I wanted to go on. I want to ride in the fire truck. Let’s go Uncle Sonny. Come on!”

“I’m waiting to go on the teacups. I’m not really a truck girl.” Jessie said.

Raf rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll wait here with Jessie. Sonny, you and Noah go on ahead and we’ll wait for you by the bench over there.”

Sonny and Noah ran up ahead and Jesse and Raf sat on the bench in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“So, how’s your foot? Does it still hurt?” Jessie asked.

 

“It’s better now, nene. The Hello Kitty band aid that you had in your backpack is really helping. Thanks for asking.”

“You welcome.”

Jesse reached into her tiny back pack, pulling out a small tube of Chapstick. She opened the tube and swiped it around her lips several times. Turning to Raf…

 

“Want some lick gloss?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“LICK. GLOSS. Do you want some?”

 

“It’s lip and it’s not actually, uh, no thanks. I’m good.” Raf laughed to himself.

 

“Okay but if you get sunburn on your mouf then you’re gonna have two boo-boos.”

 

“Oh, for crissakes, give me the lick gloss” he said reaching to grab the tube.

 

“Ya haveta go around a buncha times so it works. You’re a boy an you don’t know how to use make-up. You already didn’t listen and you gots a foot ouchie. 

 

“Sonny!” Raf yelled.

“Right here Raf! How about ice cream everyone?”

 

Screams of “yeah, chocolate with rainbow sprinkles” and “strawberry with extra rainbow sprinkles” filled the air.

 

“What would you like my love?” Sonny asked.  
“I guess saying I want to go home would be the wrong answer.”

 

“Hahahahaha.” Noah and Jesse laughed. 

 

“You’re funny Uncle Rafa.”

 

“Surprise me, Sonny.”

 

“You got it.”

Sonny came back from the ice cream stand quickly, handing Jesse her strawberry ice cream with double rainbow sprinkles.

 

“Fanks, Unca Sonny.”

 

He then handed Noah his chocolate with rainbow sprinkles. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Lastly, he handed Raf his cup.

 

“You have chocolate ice cream with salted caramel drizzle and wet walnuts” Sonny said winking.

 

“I do love my nuts wet, Sonny” Raf said smiling. 

 

They all sat next to each other on the bench eating their ice cream. Once finished they walked around the fair, playing games and getting on several more rides. Jesse vehemently refused to get on the bumper cars, insisting she wasn’t old enough to drive. Noah attempted to explain that she wasn’t actually driving, but Jesse was having none of it. Sonny sat that one out with her. 

 

As they walked to the car, Noah held Sonny’s hand and Jesse held Rafael’s.  
“Thanks Uncle Raf and Uncle Sonny. It was fun today.” Noah told them.

 

“Unca Raf? Can you carry me? I’m tired.” Jesse almost whined.

 

“Yes, nene. Come here.” Raf said, lifting Jesse. She immediately put her face into the crook of his neck. 

 

“I had fun too and I’m sorry your foot hurts. Fanks so much for bringin us to the fair. This is the best day ever and I love you Unca Rafa.” Jesse said. 

 

“I love you too Jesse.”


End file.
